1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to a backlight module and a method of assembling the same, and more particularly, to a backlight module having a fitting element effectively supports the backlight films thereof.
2. Related Art
The backlight module is one of the key components of a liquid crystal display. As liquid crystal is not a self-illuminant material, a backlight module is always required for supplying a source light of a liquid crystal display. With the light source supplied by the backlight module, the liquid crystal panel is operative to provide an image with uniform brightness. Typically, a backlight module includes a plurality of backlight films, including diffuser and prism, for example, for improving the uniformity of light distribution, so as to enhance the direction of the emission. Thereby, the front brightness of the panel is increased.
FIG. 1 illustrates the conventional fitting design for the backlight films. In the conventional backlight module 100, silicon resin is typically applied to the edge of the backlight film 104 to form a tape 106. The backlight film 104 is then adhered to the top surface 108 of the exterior frame 102 of the backlight module 100 with the tape 106.
As the display apparatus becomes more and more compact, the internal structure of the backlight module is consequently more and more delicate. Therefore, the silicon resin tape has to be formed thinner and thinner, and softer and softer. Therefore, the application of the tape becomes too laborious and time consuming. Moreover, the attachment quality is difficult to control. Further, as the adhesion of silicon resin tape is not strong enough. Particularly, the high-temperature and humidity test, impact test, reliability test and aging effect show the displacement problem of the silicon resin tape. On the other hand, as the edges of backlight films are adhered to the exterior frame by the tape, the backlight films are stopped from reacting with thermal expansion. When the temperature is high enough to cause thermal expansion of the backlight films, the backlight films, with the permanent fixed edges, will bulge to form wavy structure. This seriously affects the image quality. Further, the tape dimension varies greatly with the dimension of the display. Therefore, various specifications required for different dimensions of displays greatly increase the production cost.